FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMI
by AnnieDreams
Summary: Es el cumplaños de Bella y Nessie no sabe que regalarle, así que sus hermanas y su papá le ayudan a prepararle algo especial Que le regalará Nessie a Bella? ONE SHOT


_**Aclaración, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia.**_

_**Este es un regalo para mi mamá, tal vez y su cumpleaños no sea el 13 de septiembre, pero si el 2 de agosto. Así que con mucho cariño para ella así no lo lea xD**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños mamá**_

Primero de agosto y no tengo idea de que regalo hacerle a mi mamá, papi le regalará un anillo con un diamante en el centro, pero yo no tengo dinero para eso, a duras penas voy cumpliendo los 12 años y no trabajo.

Papi

¿Si princesa?

¿Qué le regalaste a mi abuela Elizabeth cuando cumplió años y tenías mi edad?

Bueno… Nessie, la verdad no lo recuerdo – dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿Porqué la pregunta mi vida?

Es que no se aún que regalarle a mi mami por su cumpleaños.

¿quieres que vayamos y le compremos algo?

No papi, yo le quiero dar algo propio a mi mami, solo que no se qué cosa – crucé mis brazos en signo de rabia

¿ y qué tal una tarjeta?

No, eso déjaselo a mi hermana ya que ella tiene 6 años – Carlie era mi hermanita menor y como yo ya era grande no podía regalarle una simple tarjeta a mi mamá – yo ya soy grande

Eso me queda muy claro cariño – acarició mi rostro - ¿Qué te parece una canción?

¿Una canción? ¿tú crees que le guste?

Claro que si! – me sonrió

Pero ya no me da tiempo de componer la letra y hacer la música.

Pero solo haz la letra – propuso

¿Pero y la música? – reclamé – no queda lindo sin música

Tienes razón. – ya me estaba desanimando a hacerle un regalo a mi mami.

Papi, mira la tarjeta que le hice a mi mami – dijo Carlie entrando a la sala de música

Qué hermosa te quedó! ¿No es cierto Nessie?

Sí! – le sonreí, la verdad su dibujo no era muy bonito, pero hay que aceptar que los míos tampoco eran tan hermosos

¡Ya llegué Pa! – dijo Antonella pasando veloz

¡hey! – exclamó mi padre - ¿ a dónde con tanta prisa?

A mi habitación para bañarme, quiero preparar la cena para recibir a mamá, ni hoy ni mañana va hacer esfuerzo

Ven un momento aquí

¿qué pasó papá?

Ayúdanos a conseguir un regalo que le pueda dar Nessie a tu madre, ya después pediremos comida a algún restaurant

En ese caso acepto – dijo mi hermana mayor sentándose en el asiento del piano.

Aún no sabes que regalarle a mami Ness? – preguntó Carlie

La verdad no – me entristecí – soy muy pequeña para trabajar como lo hace Anto.

Me estás diciendo vieja? – enarcó una ceja – a penas cumpliré 18 el próximo mes – todos reímos ya que hizo un puchero como los de tía Alice.

No es eso, solo que tampoco le puedo hacer una tarjeta como Carlie ya que ella ya hizo una – por no decir de que ya era grande para esas cosas.

Si quieres te dejo hacer otra como la mía.

No bebé, no te quiero robar tu idea.

Yo le sugerí una canción – aportó papá

Esa es buena idea – comentó Anto

Si, pero no hay música.

¡hay que pensar! – chilló Carlie

¡Piensa Carlie piensa! – le decíamos los tres ya que esa era su frase que había aprendido en "Pinki Dinki Do"

Mientras íbamos pensando Antonella se puso a tocar la nana que mi padre le había escrito a mi mamá, era dulce y melodiosa.

Ya sé! – volvió a chillar Carlie

A ver! Dinos tu teoría pequeña – dijo Anto

¿Y si le haces una letra a la nana de mamá?

Esa es una excelente idea! – exclamé

Y así pasó el resto de la tarde, todos me ayudaron a escribir una letra para la nana de mi mami.

Al día siguiente todos nos despertamos temprano para darle una sorpresa en la sala de música.

¿estoy sola en la casa? – gritaba mi madre bajando las escaleras - ¿ Edward, Anto, Nessie, Carlie? – llamó - ¿Dónde está mi familia? ¿ acaso me abandonaron justo hoy? – se me escapó una risita y en eso entró mami a la sala de Música

¡Sorpresa! – gritamos todos y empecé a tocar la canción en el piano mientras la cantaba. Cuando terminé me volví a verla y estaba llena de lágrimas.

Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida – nos dijo secándose las lágrimas

Eso dijiste el año pasado ma! – dijo Anto

Es que cada año es mejor – todos la besamos, pero mi papi en la boca - ¿sabían que en realidad no era necesario que me regalen cosas verdad?

¿por qué? – preguntó Carlie

Porque mi mejor regalo es tener un esposo maravilloso y tres hijas hermosas e inteligentes, sin contar que también son talentosas y mi orgullo. Las amo – luego miró a mi papi – te amo

Y yo a ti le respondió.

Felíz cumpleaños mami – le dije

Gracias mi niña, muchas gracias.

* * *

_Bueno, esto es lo poco que pude sacar de mi escasa imaginación xD feliz cumple mamá :D I love you._

_Todos los REVIEWS serán para ella._

_Annie_


End file.
